


Anywhere On This Road [ART]

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Community: deancasbigbang, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, artwork, depressing endverse shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen in Jimmy Novak's Apocalypse? Living in Camp Chitaqua, trying to stay human in the face of Dean--who is sliding further into the mission every day. But then the Colt is found and past-Dean shows up...and everyone knows no one is coming back from this last mission. </p>
<p>Artwork for MollyC's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4709918">Anywhere On This Road</a>. For the 2015 Dean/Cas Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere On This Road [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Art warnings: Endverse, MCD, unrealistic foliage 
> 
> I think it comes as a surprise to nobody that I am moderately in love with the Endverse. For this year's DCBB, I got to work with MollyC on [Anywhere On This Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4709918), which should hold a record for bleakest Endverse fic I've ever had the pleasure to read. Molly (thankfully) put up with the load of ridiculous life-fails I had this month; and in return I painted for her something that I never thought I would. So strap in for some depressing artwork!!

*

  
  
Poster inspired by [this gorgeous piece of americana](http://captainspook.tumblr.com/post/127405330810)  


*

  
  
_End of Road_ , a broken part of the Winchester soul

*

  
  
_A New Paradise_ , a pieta

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a fan of Endverse in general, dystopias, or general bleakness and tragedy, you will find something to love in this fic. If the MCD doesn't put you off, nor the fact that the fic in no way tries to rehabilitate Endverse Dean, I highly recommend it. [[Read it here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4709918)] Molly: thank you so much for letting me tag along on this ride. <3
> 
> Further note: more art for this fic is coming! Just not today. I ran out of time; there are with two pieces left in various states of disrepair. So sometime before the DCBB ends, there shall be another chapter with (I PROMISE) non-bleak (OKAY SORT OF BLEAK) artwork. I also have a ton of things to say about _A New Paradise_ , but I've been painting for six hours, and the extend of my commentary is rose petals smart like a son of a bitch, really, do you know how many greens I had to use to get them to behave? SO MANY. Thank you all for taking the time to look. :>


End file.
